Meant Something
by Write-To-You
Summary: (Takes place after the movie marker, '5 years later') After 5 years for acting and moving around, searching for a place she could truly call HOME, Mia finds herself pulling away from a crowded highway and entering a restaurant. There she meets a person she never thought she would see again. (Sebastian/Mia, obviously)


**Author's Note: I don't even know what to say about the end of La La Land. I was extremely distraught, and actually cried.**

 **Me.**

 **I** ** _cried_** **.**

 **That's huge, people.**

 **This starts after the Movie Marker** ** _5 years later_** **.**

 _5 years later..._

Mia's insanely high heels clacked loudly against the pavement as she strode toward her favorite coffee shop. It was a building that held millions of memories for her, much like the rest of this city. Memories of searching after her dream, a working her butt of serving rude customers, of experiencing the jazz she truly liked. Of-

 _Don't think his name_. Mia cut her thoughts off roughly. She approached the counter at an even faster pace. "Medium decaf, please."

The cashier gave her a wide eye, wondering look. Mia wondered for a moment what dreams this young girl had bubbling up inside of her as she served coffees and kept up a polite smile. _Don't give up on you're dreams._ She thought, giving the girl a smile. _They might come true._

Another server, this one a man, set a coffee down in front of her with a flattering smile. "On the house." He said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Mia laughed, shaking her head and handing him money. She made sure to place a generous tip in the cashier's jar, and, smiling at the girl's breathed, "Thank you...", walked out the door toward her waiting golf cart.

Mia sipped her coffee as they drove. It had been a year and three months since she had gotten back to L.A. Now, whenever she walked the streets, she saw wide eyed stares, heard excited whispers, and realized time and time again that she was no longer the same hopeful barista that she used to be. She was an actress. She was _famous_.

She was still alone.

Mia shook herself, cutting her thoughts off yet again. That kind of thinking always led to the same person, the same person who had haunted her dreams for 5 years, someone she knew was forever going to be out of reach.

Seb-

 _Don't._

"I'm home!" Mia yelled, as loudly as possible, into her silent mansion. She had moved all over the world during her time as a big-name actress. Every place she went, she had the same though. _Maybe this will be better. Maybe here will be home._

It never was.

Slurping up the last dregs of her coffee, Mia tossed the cup in the trash, and slipped off her heals. She pulled on familiar black flats, instead, blocking memories the whole time.

The shoes were so worn they almost had holes, but Mia couldn't bare to give them up. They, like the city, like the coffee shop, had too many inlaid memories for her to let go. She had worn these shoes the day she had her callback audition, the day- when he- The day she had her callback audition.

Three hours later, Mia was in her room, pulling on more suitable evening wear and curling her hair. There was some sort of party tonight, one that she didn't really care to go to, but would probably be good for the media or something. It wasn't like she really had anything occupying her evenings, anymore.

Finding that the 4 time she had almost thought of _him_ , Mia roughly tore off her flats and pulled back on her uncomfortable heals. She got into her car, still a Prius (wouldn't buy anything else), and pulled out of the driveway.

Once she was on the highway, the traffic slowed to a near stop. Mia bounced her forehead lightly against the steering wheel. "I did not miss this." She muttered to herself.

It was more that, once _again_ , this brought back to many deep set, painful memories. Traffic... honking horns... Se-

 _No. No, no, no, NO!_ Mia gripped her steering wheel so tightly her knuckles went white. She had to get out of here.

Making a spit second decision, Mia flicked on her blinker and yanked her car off the highway. The traffic cleared up almost immediately as she sped along a now quiet road. She would just park somewhere, get dinner, forget about the party, forget about _him._

Like that was possible.

Mia strode down the street until she came to a restaurant that caught her eye (and stomach). There was bobby, playful jazz and the sound of voices pouring out through the colorful door. That, and the delicious smells of food, was enough to pull her in.

As she turned the corner to get into the restaurant, Mia looked up to see what the place was called, not having noticed the name outside. Her heart froze in her chest.

 _Seb's_.

It had to be a coincidence. There was no way- It couldn't be-

But at the same time, it couldn't _not_ be him. Mia's eyes filled up as she saw the apostrophe turned into a music note, the bright circle surrounding the word cutting off a few letters. It was so _familiar_. It was _her design_.

It had to be him.

Mia walked slowly into the building, wanting to scream, wanting to run, wanting to cry, but at the same time, wanting to jump for joy. He had gotten it. He had gotten his dream. They both had.

 _Except they didn't get each other_.

A waitress handed her a cocktail, and Mia took it with numb fingertips, falling into a seat as she scanned the band. It was _his_ band. So where was he?

And then she saw him.

He looked no different then when she had left. His broad shouldered posture was hunched over the piano, clad in a black suit. His blond hair was neatly combed, a few strands falling into his intensely concentrating face. He hadn't changed.

 _But what if he_ has _?_ Mia though, her entire body going cold. What if he _had_ changed? For all she knew, he had a life, a girlfriend, a _wife_ , and she wasn't allowed to just crawl back into it after all these years.

How could she handle that?

The song ended, and the audience burst into applause. Mia couldn't move, even when an annoyed waitress asked her what she would like to eat. Sebastian stood and introduced the band.

Then his eyes fell on her.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to concentrate on what he had been about to say. Mia stared right back, tears still burning in her eyes, because the memories were surrounding her. There was no going back from this.

"Welcome to Seb's." Sebastian muttered into the mic, all animation gone as he took a seat at the main piano.

Then he started to play, and Mia started to cry.

It was _their_ song. The one that he had played a million times before, seated at the piano in her apartment. The song that she had heard him play when she first met him. The song that he had taught himself, using a small record player. The song that he loved more then any other that he had ever played. The song that had made her fall in love with him.

The audience exploded as he stood and took a bow, but once Mia had blinked out of her trance, he was gone. She panicked, suddenly. How was she supposed to cope if she didn't see him again. What if that was it? What if he had left, unable to talk with her? What it-

A hand rested on her shoulder, and Mia whipped around. Her eyes shot up to blue ones, and her heart stuttered.

"Seb- Sebas-"

"Hi." Sebastian breathed. He was so close she could touch him- so close she _was,_ his hand still resting gently on her bare shoulder.

"Hi..." Mia breathed back. She couldn't make any other words come out. She couldn't even _blink_.

"Funny how we keep running into each other."

The response came out of her mouth before Mia could stop herself. It had been a conversation that had kept her company every dark, lonely night when she couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian's arms around her. When she couldn't fight the memories in the dark and they would rip at her heart until she ached from the inside out.

"Wonder if it means something?"

He pulled her up and hugged her, so tight it almost hurt. What he said next was so quiet she almost didn't hear it.

"Probably."

 **Author's Note: That is** ** _so_** **much better, in my opinion.**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**


End file.
